Wang-Ha
by craze88
Summary: EXO - Episode 5 and 6 of EXO Showtime: The beach. Kris hated the fact that the show made them go to the beach - when it's absolutely freezing. However the only reason that motivated him to tag along was the notion of being close to Tao even if it were briefly…


Foreword

"I just want to touch you. Will you let me?" I asked in the huskiest voice I could manage. I felt Tao shiver slightly as my hot breath emanated onto his skin.

"T-Touch me?" His voice was filled with confusion and curiosity.

I looked around the car to see Lay asleep, his back turned towards me. Everyone else had earphones in, listening to music and much too focused on their phones. Chen too had earphones plugged in and was busy adjusting the settings on his mini camcorder. Everyone would be too oblivious to even notice...

Chapter 1

Back seat:

I had my hands deep in the pockets of my jeans and stared down at my feet. Boredom had taken over my body already before we even started our journey towards the winter sea. Out of all the places my members wanted to go to on a day where we could actually relax, it had to be the beach. The thought of the chilling breeze of the ocean only added to my already annoyed mood.

It was the middle of winter and they seriously wanted to go the beach? It seemed childish and definitely not my style.

The camera crew were almost finished loading everything into the vans and slowly, I followed behind the other members as we made our way to it. Their moods seemed a lot more excited than mine and I wondered how? even though we had busy schedules, they still had the energy to be this excited. Chen had a mini camcorder in his hands and was shoving it into everyone's faces. He pressed the camera against mine wanting me to say some sort of greeting.

I looked away, determined to keep my cool guy composure intact but suddenly I felt a gentle tug on my arm. The grip tightened and pulled me forward to walk faster. I knew even before looking beside me who it was. "Come on Kris", Tao said excitedly with his fox-like smile, "Let's get in the van quickly!" Continuing to push me inside the van, I had no choice but to sit in the back seat beside him where I was squished against Lay.

Tao jumped in after me and I turned to give him a death glare but he simply smiled at me again, eye's sparkling bright. "We're going to the beach!" He wiggled happily in his seat next to mine. Seeing Tao all giddy and excited like that made me feel…mushy.

"Yeah, the beach." I replied in my usual cold tone. I averted my eyes away from Tao's handsome yet childlike face, not wanting to stare for too long and glanced at the time on my phone. 9:55 am. I sighed and inserted my earphones into my ears, pressing play. It wasn't long before Tao started to get excited again at the scenery outside that whooshed past the window as we travelled. Every minute or so, Tao would grab my right arm and point outside the window; persistently trying to get me to look at anything that seemed 'interesting' in his eyes. Just to get him to shut up for even a couple of seconds, I would pretend to be intrigued with the scenery Tao was so desperate to show me.

At times, when he was too busy staring in awe at the view, I would steal a glance at his excited face and memorise the gentle curves of his light pink lips and the way his face was sculptured with delicate yet sharp features. My glances at him became more frequent and I felt a slow urge to capture him in my strong embrace and well, fondle with him to say the least.

I looked around the car to see Lay asleep, his back turned towards me. Everyone else had earphones in, listening to music and much too focused on their phones. Chen too had earphones plugged in and was busy adjusting the settings on his mini camcorder. Everyone would be too oblivious to even notice.

I switched off my own music that I had long since stopped really listening to and stuffed my earphones and phone into my pocket. I turned my torso to face Tao who was now taking accidental blurred photos on his phone of the scenery outside. He had taken off his bright orange jacket and the sight of his bare arms made my throat tingle.

"Hey…Tao?" I gently whispered, not wanting my deep voice to alarm anybody else but him. I inched my left hand closer to his thigh and my right hand reached up to gently stroke his bare arm. Instantly alarmed at my touch, I felt Tao's bicep tense and the hairs on his arm stand up.

"Hmm, what?" Tao cooed.

He put his phone away and looked at me. His tone was unexpected and I flinched. He sounded so…so…full of love. His eyes were also filled with curiosity, obviously wanting to know why I still had my hand so close to his area. I let him read my expression, wanting to let him know what I was suddenly craving for.

My fingers moved up his arm to his soft, blonde hair. I removed a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of his breathtaking dark brown eyes. Does this boy seriously find me attractive though?

"Nothing, I just…"I gingerly let my other hand stroke his thigh down and down onto his knee and I leaned closer to him, my mouth no more than a centimetre from his ear. "I just want to touch you. Will you let me?" I asked in the huskiest voice I could manage. I felt Tao shiver slightly as my hot breath emanated onto his skin.

"T-Touch me?" His voice was filled with confusion and curiosity. I decided that explaining what I meant would require other means of doing so. Tao was much too naïve to figure it out himself I guess. I let my hand resume its movements on his leg and let it glide over to where his skinny jeans formed the perfect shape of his member.

"You know…" I let my voice become even deeper, "…touch you." Tao's eyes widened and I saw him gulp. I grabbed hold of his arm to signify that I wanted him to turn his body to face mine. As he did so, I cupped his cheek and my other hand rested against its destination. Tao glanced down, chasing the movements of my hand with his eyes without protest. I watched his facial expression as my hand gently caressed the hard outline of his cock. He slowly spread his legs a couple of inches wider. With the hand still cupped to his cheek, I tilted his chin up to face me. He seemed alarmed yet wanting of my touch.

He bit his lip as my grasp on him slightly tightened around his organ. His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't resist but place a small chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. My lips formed a small smirk as I felt him kiss me back. My kisses slowly travelled down his jaw and onto his neck. He let a small whimper escape his chiselled lips. I gently sucked on his exposed skin, my mouth heading downwards towards his collarbones where I then decided to lick them.

"Mmm…Kurisu", he moaned. He rolled his hips upwards.

"Shhh…" was all I could manage.

I was quite surprised by Tao's own desperation- he seemed to be enjoying it just as much as I was. He got distracted so easily so I guess persuading him required little effort. I pressed my hand down harder onto his jeans; Tao gasped and wrapped his left arm around my broad shoulders, pulling me in closer.

His other hand was wrapped around my own arm, not wanting me to remove my hand from where I was currently giving him the most pleasure. He seemed to be squirming in my hands like putty and I had barely even touched him. I let my right hand gently slide up inside of Tao's shirt, my fingers brushing his smooth skin. I continued to slide upwards, my fingers reaching a pert nipple. I gently pinched his bud in-between my fingers and he let out another small moan. My mouth pressed down even harder onto his skin, suckling it. I hoped I wouldn't leave any hickeys but I still wanted to mark as mine, no one else's.

At the same time, I started to undo his belt. He shifted his body so that I could pull his fly down, his already hardening cock poking through the unzipped part of his jeans. In the corner of my eye I saw someone shuffle around in the car but I simply ignored this action. Focussing on Tao and his hard panda was the only thing that mattered now. My stomach tightened and I felt my own cock starting to swelter in the confines of my own jeans. Tao can do this to me so easily. Ugh.

"Kris Hyung". I looked up at the sound of Tao's soft and gentle voice, noticing the pout plastered on his lips. I parted my lips to say 'what?', but before any words could escape, Tao took this opportunity to press his lips hard against mine, quickly wedging his tongue in my mouth. I accepted his intrusion, also surprised at his quick action to have some control over me.

Our wet tongues glided against the other and I grabbed hold of his pulsating cock with my cold hands and began to rub up and down his complete shaft. Feeling Tao bring his hips up to my hand, his cock hardening with every stroke, it marvelled me how perfect it fit into my large hands as if it were made for me. Tao groaned my name as we kissed deeply. "Mmm...Kris…ahhh…" He wrapped his arms around my head and shoulders. I bit Tao's lip hard as I smeared the pre-cum that escaped his tip over his shaft.

Tao's fingers pulled hard on my hair, but that made it more sensual. I too moaned into his mouth. Tao pulled away gasping for air, his chest heaved excessively and his eyes moved down to my hand that was currently giving him pleasure.

He tried to place his hands under my shirt and feel my chest, but I stopped him, and continued to pump him harder and faster. He immediately gasped. "K-Kris" he stuttered. Another moan escaped his delicious lips. I quickly attacked his neck again with rough kisses.

"Call me Hyung" I growled against his skin. "K…Kris H-Hyung" he moaned. I felt him near his climax, I was not going to torture the poor boy, and I would give him his release. I turned his cock in a circular motion while making sure to be sliding down his whole length. I grabbed a hold of his nuts and rubbed his sack as well, wanting to give him the best experience. Both hands on his cock, I covered his tip with my left and continued to pump his rock hard slippery member with my right. He continued to buck his hips to meet my rhythm and I had to kiss him passionately, stifling his moans so that no one else in the van could hear.

During the kiss I felt his breaths shorten. I felt his member twitch and tense before stilling as Tao let out a quiet yet throaty moan. His hot release was all over my left hand, some dripping onto the car seats. My pants were also slightly wet from the cum that seemed to escape from my own needy cock. I gently raised my hand to my mouth and took a taste, inserting each digit into my mouth one by one.

Tao's release was so sweet, just like his skin. He hungrily moaned at the sight of me sucking his white liquid off my fingers. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled it to his mouth, eagerly cleaning the remaining cum off my fingers with his tongue.

Just as I was about to kiss Tao again, once he was done, the car suddenly stopped. I pulled away from Tao and looked forward as I saw the other members looking around questioningly. The driver of our car removed himself first.

"We are at the rest area! Food! I'm starving!" Chen screamed, "Come on!" he quickly opened his door and exited the car, Luhan and Xiumin exchanged a glance before hopping out of the car to.

Lay was still asleep, so I gently nudged his ribs and he jolted awake.

"Rest area-hungry?" I said in my usual cold exterior. Lay nodded while yawning and got out the car. I turned towards Tao who was still recovering from his release, his eyes were half lidded, and he looked exhausted. "Coming?" I then realised what I said and Tao blushed.

"I mean" I pointed past him to the mall outside, "For food?"

He smirked at me, "Nah, get me something though, I'll stay here" I nodded and was about the exit to car on the same side Lay did, but I felt Tao grab my arm. "Wait" I turned to face Tao as he suddenly pressed his lips against mine before pulling away blushing.

"Um…" he chuckled awkwardly, "I'll be waiting for you".

A/N: This is an alternate ending!

During the kiss I felt his breaths shorten. I felt his member twitch and tense before stilling as Tao let out a quiet yet throaty moan. His hot release was all over my left hand, some dripping onto the car seat. My pants were also slightly wet from the cum that seemed to escape from my own needy cock. I gently raised my hand to my mouth and took a taste, inserting each digit into my mouth one by one.

Tao's release was so sweet, just like his skin. He hungrily moaned at the sight of me sucking his white liquid off my fingers. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled it to his mouth, eagerly cleaning the remaining cum off my fingers with his tongue.

I was just about to bend down and lick the cum off of Tao's cock when the car had slowly stopped and everyone seemed to be regaining their senses. Luhan and Xiumin were taking their headphones off and Lay was slowly awakening from his deep slumber. It wasn't until then that I noticed the sight of a small red, flashing light to the side.

I turned and my eyes locked onto Chen's own beaming face.

He seemed much too happy with himself.

In his hand he held that bloody mini camcorder.

And it was positioned directly towards me and Tao.


End file.
